A Journey Through Ino
by Simbahawk
Summary: On the small island region of Ino, a new trainer tries to beat the Elite Four, and even the Poachers. With an old threat looming ahead, old heroes will be called, and a new one will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- First fanfic NOT to use only Pokemon as main characters...and will I use ones from AUT? You bet I will.**

I yawned and sat up, refreshed from the previous night's sleep. The weak sunlight breaking through the clouds on the horizon told me it wasn't even dawn yet. But I didn't care. I was finally old enough to leave, and start my Pokemon adventure. It was unusual, what I did. Most kids received their licences at the age of ten, but I waited until today, when I would turn fourteen. Sure, it was in the middle of winter. But I could really care less; by taking an extra four years at the Pokemon school, I learned much more to breeding and raising Pokemon, including battling and training them, than most others would, including the adults. Why they spent thirty-odd years digging in a cave with a level eight, I really didn't know.

Before I continue, I'd like to point something out. I don't come from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or even Unova; I came from an island region not too far west from Hoenn; Malent Island, half of the Ino region. It was a sort of crossroads, as nearly every Pokemon inhabited it, Indigo Island to the South, or Valent Island to the East. Well...Unova was still isolated from everyone, but no one here seems to mind. Even if lately we've been having a Hoenn overload. But I'm getting off topic.

I lived in Rustik Town.I was the only person there besides my parents who was under sixty. Kinda' reminds me of Agate in the Orre region...It was a short walk from Route 4 to Complant Town and Route 3, and from there I could go to Route 2 and reach Recal Town. A small forest surrounded the area, so it could be dangerous to go alone. My father wanted me to take his Lucario, Morgan, but I refused. I told him I would start out without any help. The only thing in my bag as I said my goodbyes were some water, food, money, and an empty Pokeball, along with some toilet paper. NEVER FORGET TOILET PAPER. It sucks. A lot...

It took an uneventful five minutes of walking to reach the crossroads at Routes 3,4, and 5. Another thing, no one knew of the Ino region for awhile, so our Routes started at one, unlike most other regions. I took a left onto Route 3...and was immeadiately stopped by a trainer, one who just started by the looks of it.

"AHA!" He shouted, his eyes narrowing, one hand reaching for his belt, and the other pointing at me. "You MUST be a Pokemon trainer! I can tell! I challenge you to a bat-"

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, cutting him off. "I haven't started yet, I'm just going to get my first Pokemon as it is."

His smile faded. "Oh...okay, see you some other time!"

Walking away, the white-haired trainer ran off, taking a right onto Route 5. "Wrong way!" I shouted, but he ignored me. Stupid noobs...Shrugging, I continued walking. Complant Town was somehoe smaller than Rustik, being somewhat newer. Friendly families waved at me as I passed, thinking I was an experianced trainer, not one that hadn't even started. Waving back and smiling, I walked past. Just one more Route to go! Route 2 was rather short, but was made longer by the snaking path and trees. Oh, how I love small ledges! However, my smile dropped as I looked ahead. It was the bane of all people without Pokemon.

Tall grass. The stuff was blocking the narrow entrance to Recal Town! How could they? Did they seriously expect EVERYONE to either have a parent's Pokemon or be born in the town? I seriously felt bad for the new trainers coming from places far away, like Cendon City. You had to go through water or through a cave to get here. I took a step into the grass, the stuff coming up to my waist. Tentavily, I continued, worried that some Pokemon would jump me, triggering me to white out instantly. That was never fun. At last, I could see the end. Only one more step to go!

As I let out a sigh of relief, I fell on my face, a weight on my back. Turning on my side, I looked at the offender. I would normally expect something like a Bidoof, Ratatta, or even a Poochyena, but this was shocking. It wasn't every day you see a wild Eevee. The only thing was, instead of growling or attacking me, it looked playfully at my face and...licked me...the rough tounge brushed my cheek, and I laughed. I couldn't help it. At least I didn't white out this time. Pushing it off of me, I stood up and walked farther into the small town. And the little thing kept padding toward me, ignoring the rules of staying inside tall grass.

Good things don't last forever. I heard a noise, and as I turned toward it, I saw the Eevee run up to me, its tail between its legs, out of the corner of my eye. Paying attention to the noise, I saw several men in green and brown suits holding loaded bags, running straight at me. First thought, "What the hell...?" Second thought, "Wait...Poachers..." Third thought, "RUN!" No one messed with the Poachers. They ran an organization near Mt. Fira, entirely dedicated to stealing Pokemon and using them for whatever reason. They weren't like Team Rocket, though. The only crimes they ever commited were stealing Pokemon. And they weren't too big on vermin Pokemon. Speed and efficiancy was everything. Nothing, including mercy, else mattered. This could easily be proven by the Sneasel sprinting at me, and a Poacher aiming some sort of gun at the Eevee.

Thinking of what that gun could do, I scooped up the Eevee and juked to the right. Right into the pincers of a Scizor. Well, crap.

One of the Poachers, one I recognized as their leader, Alfonso. His neatly trimmed purple hair was perfectly combed, giving him an air of officialness. "Well, well...what do we hav here?" he briskly asked. "A trainer and his Eevee, it seems...but no other Pokemon, it seems. We've been looking all over for an Eevee, seeing as it's one of the few we haven't managed to find. So, I'll be taking your...Pokeball?" While speaking, he had taken my bag and emptied its contents on the ground, after finding nothing on my belt. As it fell out, he had grabbed the Pokeball, and tried to have it empty its Pokemon or at least return the Eevee. Too bad it was empty. "What the...very well. Might as well use it." Snapping his wrist, the capsule clonked the Eevee on the head. It probably wouldn't wake up soon. With a small glow and a _ping!_, the Eevee was caught. Seeing as the Pokeball was mine, that meant I was its OT.

"Terrie!" I said, soliciting several bewildered looks from the gang. "My Pokeball, my Pokemon. I name it Tessie." Clearing my throat, I added, "May I have my Pokemon back, please?"

Muttering what sounded like, "What nerve..." a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "You realize we steal Pokemon, right? So I'll be off now. Poachers! Come!"

Like obediant dogs, the rest followed their leader. That is, until they were frozen in their tracks. Literally. There was no way a flash blizzard could come like that and not hit me. Still, it WAS winter, even if snow had yet to fall in January. Glancing behind me to the forgotten Scizor, I looked around and saw a Glalie. I had't thought they would be so big. Or tough looking. Or owned by a kid no older than me. Wearing a yellow jacket and black pants with vetical red stripes, he walked confidentally forward, the goggles around his neck bouncing. Nodding at me, a Magmar flew out from a 'ball on his belt. In a flash of red, it was fully formed. And the Scizor was dashing away, madly trying to put out the fire on its body. Turning to the Poachers, it let loose a searing flamethrower, thawing them instantly. They didn't have a chance to react as an Espeon paralyzed them with it's psychic abilities.

"Now, how about you give me that kid's Pokemon. Tessie, was it?" He said, looking at me in acknowledgement. Turning back, he continued. "I think you owe that lab a few bags of Poke-" He got no further as the Scizor from earlier snuck up on him from behind and back-handed him. As the brown-haired kid fell, hs Espeon lost concentration and ran to its master, but not before Alfonso could grab it, and run off with his gang hot on his heels. However, they dropped something. Tessie! Running over to the Eevee, I scooped it into my arms, picked up its Pokeball, and returned, ignoring the nagging thought of how it was released anyhow.

The boy walked over to me, his Pokemon in tow. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "That hurt...no wonder I hate steel types. I was watching everything, though. I'm just glad you saved a wild Pokemon, instead of your own skin." He smiled. "Anyways, I come from Orre. There was once this orginazation, called Cipher. They would steal Pokemon and convert them into cold-hearted, mindless fighting machines, which they called Shadow Pokemon. They looked normal, unless you were like my father's friend, or you had a device that could detect aura. I had one, and I managed to snag and purify every Shadow Pokemon they made, even a Lugia! That one was tough, but also the fastest once I figured out how to purify it. Now, I've heard rumors of strange Pokemon that are purely evil, ones that were once stolen. The only difference is that they won't turn bakc, and their natural color is black, grey, or sometimes purple and blue, like with Lugia, which turned purple. At least that one was purified." He leaned back against a tree. "I started here, seeing as it has a lab and would be a prime target. I was camping in the woods for two days. I was about to stop them, but I saw you. Most kids beat the Elite Four at ten, and I can tell you're older than that, so I figured I would let you handle it, and just watch. Boy, was I surprised to see that you didn't even own that Eevee! I was hoping to stop them at the last second, but Magmar held back and didn't outright KO the Scizor. Bad mistake. Now, hundreds of innocent Pokemon are going to be turned into zombies, and it's my fault!" He was nearly in tears, but he held them back. "Well, at least they didn't get Tessie. But they managed to grab my Espeon. I can't let them escape!"

Standing up, he waved me goodbye. "I need to get going, I've wasted enough time. See ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

"A…a doll?" I said, too stunned to even shed a single tear. In my lap, there was a brown Pokedoll, modeled after an Eevee, and very realistically so.

"Simba…anyone could have done that, and the fact that they made it able to go inside of a Pokeball…anyone could have fallen for it…"

Sighing, I placed the toy to my side and stood up. "I shouldn't really feel like this…I barely knew her…and I shouldn't mope around; I need to get my Pokémon…" The professor, Professor Larke, stood up as well and led me out of the small guest room and into the main lab.

"Well, Simba…we have three Pokémon left that are very rare, and are kept under lock and key, so they weren't stolen like the rest…"

"Wait..," I said, interrupting him. "If a Pokémon isn't rare, it isn't under protection?"

Larke grinned. "Of course they are: by a level five Ratatta!" I sweat-dropped. "But back to business…the three Pokémon we have, as I said before, are very rare, and as such, are very expensive-"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, EXPENSIVE!"

"Well, most starters cost money, but most trainers get them as gifts for a birthday or from saving their Professor. Now, I CAN lend you a few Pokeballs…"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I stalked through the woods carefully, so as not to make a sound. If a Pokémon jumped me, I would have to start back at the lab again. My goal was to find a Pokémon and jump it myself, catch it by surprise, and chuck a Pokeball or two at it. Simple.

I looked left and right, then back at the device in my hands. It sends out signals to find wild Pokémon, and causes them to react; shaking the grass they are in. And as luck would have it, three spots of tall, unkempt grass around me rustled, one more violently, and one glowing. Naturally, anyone would want to see what would make the pretty lights. Holding my breath, I slowly inched into the spot, paused for a moment, and then dived in, throwing a Pokeball at a dark shape. It didn't stand a chance.

Taking a relieved sigh, I released the caught Pokémon, as to find out what it was and name it. With a red glow, a shape started to form. A round body, resting atop a furry tail, small ears…and as the light cleared I realized what I had found. A Sentret. Male…I decided Marcus would be a nice name.

Marcus looked different than I thought it would. It was paler than the norm, and the brown stripes were a reddish brown in color. "It's…a shiny!" Every trainer aspired to one day capture a shiny Pokémon and show it off to everyone they saw. Usually, they only found one whilst exploring a long cave or out looking to fill their Pokedex. And to think mine was the first one I caught…awesome.

"Sentret?" It asked me curiously. "Sen…tret sen sen!" Marcus leapt into my arms, startling me. And we had just met…

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

The white-haired kid was back. After making the trek through Route 1, I arrived at the intersection waiting for me. "So!" He said, striding towards me cockily. "I see you have a Pokémon, now. Let's b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-battle!" He finished, making a poor reference to a show popular to his age group. Taking his Pokeball from his waist, he sent out a Squirtle. I was going to get used to starter fights…

"As you wish…" I said, making an even worse reference to an even worse movie (by far) and urged Marcus forward, who refused to stay in his Pokeball. "Marcus, Defense Curl!" During my extra stay at the Trainer School, I learned that stat boosts could make or break a battle. Use a few and you'll be a stronger adversary. Use them too much and you'll be killed before even attacking.

"Squirts, use Bubble!" With a knowing "Squirt!" from his Tiny Turtle, it attacked by spraying a light shower of bubbles at Marcus, who rolled away, but was still hit by a few. Knowing quite a few of Pokémons' moves as they level up, I knew that this Squirtle was around level 7, at the least, and my Sentret was level 6. Fair enough fight…

"Marcus, Defense Curl, again!" Said Sentret curled up further, raising its defense up another notch.

"Squirts, Tail Whip!" I had to admit, it was kinda cute, but it did make for a waste of a turn.

"Enough of this! Marcus, use Scratch!"

"Squirts, use Tackle!" And so it went. Scratch for Tackle and Tail Whip for Defense Curl. Both of our Pokémon were evenly matched, and both of them were about to keel over and faint.

"Marcus, come here!" Marcus hobbled over, too tired to be up on its tail. Digging through my bag, I pulled out a purple spray bottle, a Potion, and used it, Marcus' health rising rapidly. Thanks for packing that on my PC, Mom!

One more scratch and Squirtle fainted. "Squirts! You little punk! I know, I'll use that Pokémon that man gave me! Go, Lotus!" The trainer tossed another Pokeball after recalling his turtle, and released a Lotad. At first I thought it was shiny, until I realized the leaf on its back wasn't blue, but black.

**A/N- Yep. It was a dud. And in case you were wondering, the trainer Simba is fighting is the male character from R/S/E, Brian or Lucas or something...I'll just call him Ruby. But if May is in this, she'll be called May. Sue me.**


End file.
